Deceiver
by Uzumaki Naruto Sakura
Summary: A serie of Sakura cheating on Sasuke with Naruto in multiple universe . Rated M/ Oc/ Sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1 (09-08 22:58:59)

_**Deceiver**_

 **Requested by ultrachols ; a series of Sakura cheating on Sasuke with Naruto .**

 **Warning ; Very OC** **characters** **, Sasuke bashing, Hardcore smut, Porn without plot , drug use .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1; Claimimg what's yours**

 **AU**

* * *

Sakura Uchiwa Haruno was an angel sent by God . Sasuke couldn't thank the heavens enough for such a blessing . To him, the pinkette was everything a man wanted in a wife ; lovely, smiley , carrying and loyal . Even if the Uchiwa was usually not present at home , the bubblegum woman didn't complain . She understood that he has to work for both of them and that made Sasuke confortable with life .

.

.

.

.

.

.

'' Goodbye ...'' The taller male kissed his wife's rosy soft lips .

''Goodbye , take care ...'' she said breaking the kiss . The beauty didn't even ask if where he's going or at what time he's gonna come . He loved how she respected his professinal .

''You're wonderful ' he caressed her soft cheek before grabbing the car's key and going to work . Sasuke has a good job as the most important engineer in the Namikaze corporation , the most brillant and succesfull company in the world . Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the CEO was indeed very close to Sasuke ; they were exactly like brothers and the Uchiwa was thankful to have such a stable and lucky life .

A beautiful loyal wife like Sakura and a goofy best bud like Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Our last sales of the new phones was very successful'' the hazel-haired man said a little proud by his new inventation . The handsome blonde nodded his head not completely listening to his friend and employer ; his mind was _somewhere else ..._

The head master nodded his head ''Thanks to you Sasuke ...'' he put a hand on the shoulder giving the dark haired man a foxy grin . '' Hey , tonight we'll be celebrating with the whole team ... Bring _Sakura_ with you '' Naruto requested hiding his excitement to see the pinkette .

''We'll be there '' The onyx eyed man promised not catching the lust shining from the saphire eyes .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''A party ... '' Sakura was very delighted that she could finally go out and have some fun . She's hated being always in the house either watching TV or doing stuff around to clean the house . It was rare for Sasuke to take her anywhere .

''Tonight ...'' The handsome onyx man rang off the phone and he walked to his office . The bubblegum beauty immediatly went to her wordrobe , searching for the perfect dress to please someone special .

''Here'' she finally found it , this will made her beloved nosebleed to death. It was a short black dress with a lacy top that showed good amount of cleavage despite having sleeves covering the arms and a short thigh-lenthg skirt that hugged her long delicate legs and plump round ass . The fabric put on display her curves as well as her exotic beauty . She smiled to herself

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was in a loss of words . His wife she looked ... He can't find the word but it was sure a mix between sexy and beautiful . He watched long silky pink locks fell down on her back and around her naked shoulders . She didn't need make- up at all ...She just put some red lipstick and that's it . She was wearing some emerauld necklace Naruto gave her for her birthday that assorted with her eyes ... He followed her hips movement almost seductive making the lucky man blush in front of the breath-taking creature .

.

.

.

.

.

.

' The blonde CEO was looking for Sasuke everywhere when suddenly he spotted an unusual familiar pink hair , he loved so much . He smiled to himself scanning the cherry's body ... It wasn't the first time that the Namikaze saw his best friend's wife in such a sexy outfit ...he indeed saw her in more reavealing outfits in many occasions but kami this woman has some power on him he couldn't understand . The truth is Namikaze Naruto was in love with Sakura ...Yes, he was crazy about her since the day he layed eyes on her .

.

.

.

.

The handsome business man took two glasses of champagnes ,versed some weird liquid in one of them and offered it to the pink bombshell . With a sweet flirtuous smile , Sakura drank the poisened champagne . A moment later she felt a little bit dizzy and ... _disturbed_ in her lower area. The party continued so as the foxy blonde put the same liquid in her drinks , food making her super hot and wet around him .

''Ummmmmm Sakura-chan , don't you remember yesterday when you worked those pretty lips for me .'' He pressed himself making sure she can feel the huge buldge in his pants . The woman moaned faintly .

''You know what I want to do ..'' he murmured putting his arms around her waist ''I want to take you and make you mine Sakura-chan... You know owning that naughty pussy for good '' He made clear that he wanted her for himself .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sasuke-kun ,'' the beauty called her husband . ''I'm not feeling good right now ...Can we go home ? '' The Uchiwa's comrades laughed a little . Men were looking at her with lustful eyes while women were obviously throwing jealous glances at her . The handsome onyx's man was a little embarassed by his wife's behaviour after all it stills early and she already looked wasted .

''Sakura right now ?'' he told her with an almost angry low voice . ''I'm kinda busy here! ''

''Please ...I don't feel good at all !'' she insisted sounding like whining baby .

''Hey, don't worry Sasuke ..'' the fox-like man stepped in .''I'll take her home''

''Thanks Naruto , you're really my hero'' the Uchiwa tapped on his friend's shoulder . Naruto chuckled to himself making his way through the crowd , he sure have plans to mark the pinkette .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The secret lovers got in the orange farrari . The Namikaze male jumped on the soft feminine lips , taking the horny woman in a lustful but loving kiss. Her rosy nipples were pointing to his derection , he teased them making her moan his name . The CEO stopped his actions and activated the car letting a very disapointed Sakura . Through the road , he played with her clit putting his index inside of her wet pussy 'Wearing a thong huh! '' he tore the fabric apart , the pink beauty realeased her juice on his finger while crying his name . He then put his finger in front of her . ''Clean it '' the dizzy woman obeyed . The blonde man was getting harder and harde , it almost made him throw her and fuck her there during the traffics . The sight of the pinkette doing such a dirty thing made the male's genital expand .

.

.

.

.

.

''Good '' the sneaky blonde said to himself as he opened the house's door . It was a normal modest home with a great living space opening on a garden . The couple took the stairs to reach the bedroom .

Normally , The bedroom was a husband and a wife's shared space where they have the freedom to consumate their passion and love for each other but for Uchiwa Sakura , it was a different story . It was where she gladly be the naughty pervert slutty woman she hided so long from Sasuke.

Naruto walked to her and like the fierce animal that he was Namikaze ripped off his tie and shirt , showing his 6 pack and well defained muscles . The pink bombshell begin to take of her dress when suddenly she was stopped by a strong hand .''I want to fuck you in that ...'' he comended . Sakura Uchiwa layed on her wedding bed as she put two fingers opening her tight pink twat to the male's hungry gaze . ''Pleaseeeee ! Pound me with that beast ! '' he approched her .

''Please what naughty girl ?'' he rubbed the tip of the cock against the extremely horny woman

''Please fuck me! Fuck your best friend's wife '' she moaned having no shame and in just one thrust , he was inside of her holding her legs behind her head , the married woman screamed from pleasure as she felt the huge throbbing member going far inside to hit her womb . He fucked rough and fast not giving her a moment to breath making her mind go foggy . She threw her head back begging more and more .

""Ahhhhhhh"" she moaned

"You like it Sakura-chan huh ?" he whispered "You like having a real man inside of you don't you ?"

"You like having a real man who takes you and fuck this tight needy pussy good " he put a leg beneath his shoulder, letting more access to the cock inside of hers .

Yeah a real man was everything Naruto was and not Sasuke . Not only in bedroom skills and size but also in affectionate gestures , the blonde took her on dates , offered her gifts made her feel loved . The onyx man in the other hand locked her in the house and don't even recall her birthday .

Sakura nodded at the statement because it's all what she can do with the thing breaking into her insides . The fierce monster felt , his balls begin to pump and his meat tense . Large thick semen ejeculated filling the slutty woman to the brim . Naruto watched as the pinkette choke and collapssed her eyeballs reaching her skull and her mouth forming an O . Her legs opened widely apart he could see her twat owned by his jizz .

"You want a real man ... Naughty blossom" he layed in Sasuke's bed taking his wife on top of him as he went back inside of her . The marvelous cock rocked the pinkette's walls again as she and her tits bounced from the force of the fucking .

"Yes , I want a real man and not Sasuke with his small carrot thing " she screamed pleasing the male's pride . The business man was jealous of the Uchiwa being married and taking _his_ woman's virginity and the mention of how unmaly the bastard was boosted the Uzumaki's ego. He wanted Sakura only to himself .

The blonde teared the upper part of the dress freeing her D cups from their cage . Her perky nipples were sonnly betweeen his palms , making the sight even more erotic to his pleasure . He was sure her cunt was broken to any other man now .

"Tell me Sakura-chan " he teased her opening her folds .

" What Sasuke would think if he saw you like this ?" The slutty pinkette found herself facing down the floor in the edge of the bed , upper body down well her lower region was supported by her lover's grip .

"He will see the naughty slut begging his best friend to break her , after all you are my whore aren't you ?"

"Aren't you mine ?" he left an hand mark on her ass .

"Yesssssssssssss, I'm yours , destroy me , pound me , have me bearing your kids if you want Naruto I'm yours " she cried frustrated wanting the dick inside of her .

"Say it again , " he spanked the bubble butt.

" I'm your slut Naruto-sama , yours to play love and fuck me ... Sasuke ain't nothing to me I belong to you ...to a real man " she wiggled her ass trying to reach the rock member . The Namikaze put the glorious cock pounding her ass like no tomorrow reaching undescovered places . Her tight hole was sticking to the sword like a second skin .

He soon unloaded himself , dropping his warm seeds inside of her . Naruto looked at the woman he loved , she was half awake , his semen and sent covering her now owned walls . The Namikaze slowly took her wedding ring and replaced with another . Now she was officially his .

"Now , clean me " he commended the claimed woman . She was soonly on her knees passing her tongue tasting their mixed aura on the titanic beloved cock . Her tits embraced the throbbing member massaging it . Naruto groaned ... Sakura put her lips on the tip of his cock and like the slut that she was bobbed her head up and down , up and down covering it with her saliva ... The testicules finally give the cheating beauty her award of jizz . She of course opened her mouth wide to receive it and swalloed it all .

In the next second , he was hard rock again ... The exotic bombshell gave him permession before everything went blank for her .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ivrone skin turned red and sweaty , a swollen stomach and pink destroyed holes ... Sakura opened her eyes only to be hit by another orgasm again . She was fully naked being pounded around by a fully dressed Naruto . And like the whore she said she was , the pinkette enjoyed the sensation of the rock hard member going inside forgetting who Sasuke was in the first place . She only knew the owner of the Huge cock and the deep saphire eyes that she fell in love with .

"I gotta go " he declared balls deep inside of her , he was sure to blow his semen again.

"NOOOOO" crystal tears fell on the cum-covered cheeks

"He'll be here soon "

"Pleaseeee" she begged

" I will leave him for you "This wasn't the first time , Sakura said that ...She was ready to do everything to stay in her lover's arms.

"Don't do that " The blonde male refused like he always do because one, he didn't want to loose his best bud and best engineer and he gotta admit that the thrill of cheating turned him on .

"But"

"No" he insisted

"Tomorrow , I will take you on a romantic date than fuck you in my office ... You love that after all " the Namikaze gave the plump ass a good slap .

"Hummmmmmm " she agreed

"I love you " He planted his lips on hers kissing her like her husband had never before .

" I love you too"

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Warning ; Cheationg , oc characters , hardcore smut , bashing , bondage**

 **Naruverse**

 **Kishi owns the characters even if he destroyed them ...RIP Sakura and Naruto**

* * *

"What do you think"?the blonde Hokage stared at his comrade and brother with dead serious eyes . The raven man didn't know how to response ...It was kinda weird of a deal .

"You want us to live with another's wife for a month ?" The sharingan owner said confused .

"And why exacly ?"

"So our kids gets closer " That was a lie and nobody with a brain will take this but Sasuke was still hunted by his past ...

"Don't worry , we won't do anything pervert or you know stuff like that" The blonde male said .

"I know ..." The last Uchiwa nodded forgetting about Uzumaki's passion for the pinkette

"How are you honey?" a lavender eyed woman smiled at her husband . It was her dream ...to marry Naruto and pass the rest of their life together . Hinata Hyuga was indeed the happiest woman on earth .The problem is , it was one-sided , the Hokage never showed affection to her the way he showed it to Sakura . Because he never felt anything for her in the first place, it's more pity than anything ...to love someone and not be loved back , he knew that feeling . But the hyuga heiress didn't mind , heck she didn't even notice .

"fine Hinata just tired " he let himself on the couch . Boruto and Himawari were asleep , the younger blonde was still mad about the Hokage ignoring his duties as a father . For the Nanadaime, the brat was right ... It's not that he doesn't have the time , he does . After all , Tsunade was Hokage and took care of the hospital , Akatsuki,war damages and training Sakura but the thing is ...he doesn't want to. Naruto never felt anything beyond friendship for Hinata but loved his kids . He loved them with all his heart and sometimes staring in their blue innocent eyes made his heart sink in guilt ...

"Hinata" he caught her attenrion

"Yes , Naruto-kun" The once heiress said with her usual sweet shy tone .

"You'l stay a month with Sarada " Naruto informed indefferent .

" Ok » the blue haired mother just accepted . The handsome blonde didn't know how to react ... He's sending her to another house and she didn't even ask why .

"Just thought that if you and her become closer it will make her more close to our son" Hinata nodded buying it like anything her husband ever threw it on her way .

"What ?" The pink haired beauty was shocked .

"Where did these come from ?" she's gonna punch that baka of Naruto to the next life .

"Look , Sakura" The Uchiwa put his hands on her shoulder making the pinkette blush from the contact . It's been 12 years and he never knocked the door to look or even talk to her and the first thing he asked was to go and leave with another man .

"Just do it okay" he said with his usual calm tone .

The cherry blossom looked away and gave a sweet smile. She's gonna see that goofy sand haired bastard . Sakura might never admit but she miss the Baka ... She missed him more than she ever thought. But Sakura thought a lot of things like Naruto would be better with Hinata and she will be happy with Sasuke since she knew he loved her . _**You've got a charming forehead... make me want to kiss it**_

Yea he loved her ... And truly .. of course . Not like that Baka Naruto who only used her for his rivalry .What an idiot ?!!

Black eagle eyes glared at the cold blues . Sarada and Boruto were not comfortable in the presence of each other .

"Goodbye Mom" The to be chunin said when suddenly his gaze fell into the most beautiful woman he ever met . Sarada's mother with her pink long hair and green enchanting orbs . WOW!!!

The kid blushed feeling his heart racing . Himawari hugged the new comer shouting welcome . Sakura of course was delighted by such an innocent scene The younger male was lost in his world where there's nothing but him and this hottie. Naruto in the other hand had an arm behind his head ,a light red color on his cheeks and a genuine sincere smirk .

The pinkette was wearing comfortable clothes short jeans and sport pink shirt . She was sitting on the couch reading a book to the little blue haired girl . The other brat was playing video games with his dad ... Wich was unusual we might notice . Boruto felt weird ... not about him having a crush on his friend's mom but about his father . It's been two days when the Uchiwa woman came and it was enough ... Enough to change everything especially his dad. Now for example, The Hokage spent some time with them instead of working in his office 24/24 . He had the chance to train with both adults and spending more father-son bonding than he ever recall having .Himawari well she stayed Himawari cool and nice with everyone .And him he've been scolded by the tsunadere side of Sakura making him more obedient and respectful toward his dad and elders.

Naruto on his side was having the time of his life , his lover of a lifetime was there in his house . After last night when he and the pinkette confessed their feelings then made crazy love (also fucking) . The blonde found the goofy teen he once was ... killing the old alcoholic old man he turned to be .

"Naruto stop ... " a towel ... she was just in a towel . The fabric hugged her figure perfectly stopping in her mid-ass and leaving nothing to the imagination. The blonde grabbed her closer smelling her natural cherry smell . His huge masculine genital standing there feeling the need to get inside the woman .

"I love you" he planted kisses all over her pretty face grinding his dick into her half clothed hole .

"I love you too but not now ... your kids can hear us .." she knocked some sense into her secret lover .

"Ok But later you own me big Sakura-Chan ... you'll be giving a harsh punishment " the nanadaime gave her bubble round butt a good slap leaving his hand mark on it . The pinkette blushed already feeling the her pussy wet.

"Boruto .. Hima time for bed ..." the pink haired mother called the children . The younger female of course went to bed while hugging a teddy bear . But the blonde brat was mad ... Naruto was losing in the video game and the the beautiful monster have to come and ruin his victory.

"Boruto I said" she clutched her fist giving him a killer glare making both father and son freeze in fear

"Yes ...yes ma'am " the blonde kid ran like his life was depending on it to his bedroom.

The secret couple made their way to bed . Sakura wore some white sexy undergarment ... She posed for her Hokage making a slutty face while moaning his name . "Namadaime sama " she said letting another low moan . The hard rock member twichted at the view .

Because Damn!!! She can make a great playboy model .

The blonde tore his clothes keeping only the Hokage hat and cap .

"Oooh you !!" He approched her ... his dick rubbing against her cute mouth . The pinkette then used those pretty lips to give this Huge meat a good treatment. The beauty was passing her tongue around the length while giving kisses here and there . Her hands played with the balls and she started bobbing her head working up and down in the shaft The blonde splashed his sent bathing the milf's body in white bitter liquid.

The cheating whore felt something grabbing her ; she found herself tied to the bed , legs and arms spread apart. Leaving the pink tight wet hole on display. Naruto pushed roughly the cock inside of her . Sakura couldn't react otherwise then screaming from the sensation she was overwhelmed with . The huge dick fucked the naughty pussy rough and good as it rocked the tight walls with lightening speed . The Haruno was there cum rolling out of her mouth and green eyeballs absent . The slutty expression made the uzumaki go harder and harder to a point that made the bed crack . After of course warming the insides with some good hot jizz he gave the pinkette a kiss on the forehead.

"See Sakura-Chan loves her punishment " he teased while untying her . A hand traveled to her left breast and played with it rubbing her red erect nipple and enjoying the music coming from his actions .

"Yeaaaaaaa" her body exploded again .. it was too much orgasms for her to handle but fuck it it was awesome.

A boob was out of the bra while the other wasn't , the sandy haired man pushed the c mounds and put his shaft in the middle as he titty fucked himself on her . She loudly sang his name . The room filled with lust and love .

" Now Now Sakura chan , you were such a dirty and slutty love .., there's children next to us "

The older male put his thing deep inside of her throat awarding her for the third time .

"You are such a whore huh ...!" He untied her "Begging your husband 's best friend to fuck the hell out of you ..." the horny Hokage performed some hand mouvements and in an instant 2 other blondes appeared out of a smoke cloud . The pinkette was on the edge of consciousness bu she didn't care ... she didn't care about anything but the monster cock or cocks that will shatter her body . The first clone grabbed her by behind . He put a pet collar on her neck where writing The Nanadaime's slut . For Naruto she was more than that but he wanted to enjoy himself turning Sasuke 's wife and his lover to an addicted bitch . The jinchuuriki pushed his shaft inside of that tight ass hole . Sakura wiggled her plump and round cheeks trying to get the stud be rougher and it worked the clone was spanking the hell out her . Another one pushed his dick right inside her mouth making the woman gasp . It was such erotic sight to see the lovely bombshell between two men one pounding her ass hole and the other using her mouth to please himself. Naruto sit on the bed enjoying the view while filming it on camera . He wanted to make sure the Haruno woman see how slutty she was later . The clones didn't gave Sakura's tired body a pose making her rear red and mouth soar

"I guess Sasuke teme can't please you right ? " the original teased murmuring naughty .

"Look at you love you're such a broken whore needing a good cock to make you feel complete " the clones disappeared leaving the pink haired beauty lying on the floor her pussy and mouth filled with hot semem .

Naruto grabbed his lover by the collar a led her like a dog to the other side of the room . He put a vibrator inside her ass after of course giving it a good slap . He then grabbed her left leg putting it on his shoulder letting the tight cunt that he'll fuck everyday from now on visible . The Hokage put the sex toy on extreme level and pushed his dick inside of the pinkette earning moans and cries from her . Sakura was exited never in her life she felt so complite so happy ..and you could see that from the expression on her face . She loved being roughly pounded by a horse dicked stud and being classified as the Hokage's property .

"Yes fuck me harder harder than ever please ... Naruto destroy me owe my lewd pussy! ..."

" Ohhh !!! Sakura chan you love being a slut !!! But aren't you married to your Sasuke-kun" he mocked his marvelous cock slapping her womb . Sakura shivered from all different sensations ...

"No Naruto he ..."

"He what my dirty Blossom."

"He have a 4inch dick ... please Naruto ..."

The blonde father wanted to laugh ...

"I need a monster of a man to take me and fuck me rough like a street Whoooo Ahhhh !!!!!!" She cried and the Hokage didn't slow down after all he wouldn't let a pretty woman disappointed .

"Hokage-sama!!!!" She orgasmed again bouncing on the cock . She rolled her head to the back as she split her juice on her lover and master .

The blonde himself urged to fill the needy pinkette .

He loaded the cunt with his warm load fertilizing the hungry womb of Sasuke 's wife .

"Naruto " the sun woke announcing a beautiful day with lewdness and sex . Sakura was there having her everyday breakfast from now on . The kids were eating her cooking while talking to their father .

"Tou-San where's Sakura-San" the blue haired girl asked in her usual innocent tone .

"She's in the shower" that was a lie in reality the pinkette was giving her Hokage a good deserved morning blowjob ... She passed her tongue going up and down worshiping the unbelievably large and thick meat . She then added her soft breast .

.The bathroom atmosphere was a little bit ... How can I say it ... HOT . The jinchuuriki was in the bath legs opened apart letting his rock hard legendary member slide into the pink haired woman who was sitting on his cock . His shaft was balls deep inside of her wet tight vaginal walls and to make the expert more pleasurable the blonde stud grabbed her legs opening them wide and good ,so that he can see the action happening down there . He moved his hips thrusting inside of her to a level that made the pink mother almost see heaven's gate .

In his office , The nanadaime was enjoying a glass of champagne and hot milf riding his cock like no tomorrow. He stared at his ex-teammate her hair was a hot mess , her boobs jiggling out of her shirt hitting each other letting him see the rosy red nipples . She wore a short skirt and g-string panties and of course filled the room with chanting . The horny Hokage was very comfortable with his new life even if he was a little guilty for cheating on his wife. But Sakura didn't regret anything... She loved being like this and will abounden Sasuke if her Naruto wished to .

The phone vibrated . The sand-kissed man picked it. It was ... Oh!!!

"Oh !!!Hi Hinata!!!" He shut the pinkette with one of the hand bands on his desk .

"Oh yes ... yes they're fine ... Me I'm with Sakura in the office ... she's helping me doing paperwork ... Oh you wanna talk to her ok ... "

He gave the cherry blossom the phone freeing her mouth from the head band .

"Ohh!! Hey Hinata ummmmmm ... Ahhhhh ... Yes ... of course not Ahhhhh ... No just a stomach ache ..." the poor pinkette was crying her heart out from sex and the fact that Naruto was teasing her nipples wasn't helping.

On the other side , the Hyuga heiress didn't feel comfortable. Sakura sounded weird ... so weird . It felt like she was ... no ... no . Naruto wasn't that kind of guy he would never do that to her or to Sasuke . She could still hear the muffled screams of the medic .

The Hokage's wife was a little turned on she must admit so she continued listening to the moans coming from the woman who stall her man's heart and made him addicted to her cunt .

During the month our lover's tried different positions in different public places making the Hokage addicted to his blossom pussy and vice versa .

"So how was it ?" The onyx eyed man asked

"It was good ..." his lovely pink wife responded trying to hide the excitement in her eyes

"Tomorrow you're going on a mission ?..."

"Yes !!!!"

It was all she needed to know to plan the bedroom for her goofy blonde


End file.
